Don't Have One
by SkyGem
Summary: Iemitsu decides to visit his lovely wife and his adorable son. When he gets home, though, Nana's in the shower and five-year-old Tsu-kun is the one that answers the door. Now how is Iemitsu going to convince his son to let him into the house? Drabble. Light Iemitsu-bashing. Special announcement inside!


Summary: Iemitsu decides to visit his lovely wife and his adorable son. When he gets home, though, Nana's in the shower and five-year-old Tsu-kun is the one that answers the door. Now how is Iemitsu going to convince his son to let him into the house? Drabble. Light Iemitsu-bashing.

SkyGem: Okay, so another Iemitsu-bashing fic today XD. Lol, okay so the main reason I posted this was actually to let you all know something that will be revealed at the end of this short little drabble! Why did I choose Iemitsu-bashing for this? Because I really hate the guy and it's easy to come up with fic ideas…Anyways, hope you all like!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

When Tsuna heard the doorbell ring, the little boy was indecisive; his mother was in the bathroom, taking a shower, and likely wouldn't be done for at least another half hour.

After a few moments' debate, he decided he would just ignore it, thinking that whoever it was would go away after a few minutes.

When after five whole minutes the person at the door still hadn't left, the little brunet finally got fed up and decided to answer it.

With a little pout on his face, the boy dragged a chair over to the door, stood up on it, and looked through the peephole first, just to make sure it wasn't anyone dangerous.

When he saw a stranger there with pale blond hair who definitely didn't look dangerous, he twisted the lock open, then hurriedly climbed off the chair, pushed it off to the side, and pulled open the door.

Looking up at the man standing in their doorway, Tsuna blinked once, staring at him owlishly, before asking, "Can I help you?"

"…"

"…"

After a few moments of silence, there was a squeal of excitement, and the man bent down and grabbed Tsuna into a hug, saying, "Oh, my little Tuna-fish, you have no idea how much I've missed you! You've grown so big! But you're still so cute!"

The man gushed for a few minutes more before finally letting go of Tsuna and moving to step inside.

Tsuna stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"…Aren't you going to let me in?" asked the man, looking down at Tsuna.

Tsuna shook his head wordlessly, and an amused expression came onto the stranger's face.

"And why's that?"

"Because," stated Tsuna matter-of-factly, "Okaa-san taught Tsu-kun that he should never ever let a stranger into the house!"

There was a moment of silence before the stranger let out a soft chuckle, saying, "Don't be silly, my cute little Tsu-kun! How can you call your otou-san a stranger?"

Tsuna didn't hesitate to reply, saying, "Tsu-kun has never seen you before, so to Tsu-kun, you are a stranger. Tsu-kun isn't allowed to let strangers into the house."

Now, the stranger bent so that he was eye level with Tsuna and said to him, "What are you talking about, Tsu-kun? I visited you two years ago, don't you remember?"

Tsuna just blinked once more, still staring owlishly at him, and said, "Two years ago, Tsu-kun was three-years-old. Tsu-kun's sensei told him that memories start at four years, so of course Tsu-kun doesn't remember…if you even came to visit Tsu-kun and okaa-san in the first place."

Now, Iemitsu was starting to get a little frustrated, and considered just forcing his way in, but if he did that, Tsuna would never trust him again.

"Look, Tsu-kun, even if you don't remember me, I am your otou-san, so why don't you just let me in, ne?"

"Tsu-kun doesn't believe you," stated Tsuna bluntly.

"And why not?" asked Iemitsu, trying to reign in his frustration.

"Because. An otou-san is someone who helps you with your homework, and who teaches you how to ride a bike, and buys you presents for your birthday and tucks you in at night and gives you goodnight kisses and tells you he loves you! You have never done any of that for Tsu-kun, so you aren't Tsu-kun's otou-san! Tsu-kun doesn't have an otou-san!"

And with that, Tsuna walked back into the house and closed the door in his face, locking it as well, and no amount of pleading and shouting could get him to open it again.

In the end, Iemitsu was forced to wait outside for twenty minutes until Nana finished her shower, found out what had happened, and hastily let him in, stifling her giggles at her son's actions as she did so.

* * *

SkyGem: Lol, well, what did you think of that? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know what you thought! Oh, and I almost forgot! My announcement! Well, I just wanted to let you all know that I have a fictionpress account! Well, actually, I've had it for quite a while now, but I've finally come up with something to post on there! Omg! Lol, so you all will check it out…right? Pretty please? I'll try and have the first chapter up tonight, if possible, so…yeah…look forward to it, ne? I'm under the same penname, and I have the same avatar, so it should be pretty easy to find me! I hope to see at least some of y'all! Ciao!

P.S. I'd just like to say a very big Eid Mubarak to all my Muslim readers! I hope you all have a wonderful time, and may Allah's blessings be with you today and always! ^_^ Do any of you have any special plans? Eid is tomorrow for me, so I still have to wait, but after Eid Namaz, I'm going out to eat with my family! What about you all?


End file.
